Insípida Ilusión
by LadyEluney
Summary: Siempre hay un motivo para hacer las cosas, aunque a los demás no les parezca el móvil correcto. [Hans centric]


_Esto es una prueba. Es una historia que escribí aprincipios de año, pero no lo publiqué porque no meparecía necesario. Ahoratampoco, y no estaría publicada si no fuera por una amiga. No sé si la continuaré, esoqueda en ustedes; y si la continúo tampoco sé con qué constancia publicaré.  
>Sólo lo hice porque el personaje de Hans me pareció el más logrado e interesante. No busco ofender a nadie.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Frozen<em>**** y sus personajes pertecen a Disney.**

**Advertencia: **Puede llegar a contener lenguaje soez o violencia física/psicológica.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Metamórfico.<strong>

Miró por la pequeña ventana del castillo de popa del _Sirena Muda_ a las naves que seguían el mismo camino que el galeón en donde él viajaba. El agua era cortada por el barco para luego volver a unirse y formar pequeñas olas rebeldes que se movían en distintas direcciones.

Hans, junto con su tripulación, volvía de una batalla para la que no habían ido preparados y ahora regresaba orgullosamente victorioso, con un nuevo tratado en mano. Había ido al reino de Aesgir como última parada antes de llegar a sus tierras. Sólo una visita casual, pidiendo alojo, pero con intenciones que sólo Hans conocía. El problema inició cuando, a los días, se vio envuelto en medio de una guerra sin aviso. El rey de Aesgir le pidió ayuda militar, ya que los soldados del reino se habían desplazado hacia una zona de conflicto y tenía pocos hombres para proteger la ciudad.

Hans accedió a prestar a sus pocos hombres –menos de doscientos– a cambio de un trato y de presentarse en batalla sin bandera o insignia que delatara su procedencia. El rey accedió con desesperación; Hans agradeció tener siempre un arsenal lleno en cada nave, siempre preparado para un posible ataque de piratas.

Lograron detener a los «indeseados Invasores del Este», aunque con bajas en ambas partes. Hans había propuesto al rey de Aesgir el plan de alejarse unas horas de la costa, y cuando vieran el primer barco enemigo atacar por la retaguardia sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, ocultándose en el pequeño cabo que cubriera. Sólo su tripulación se tuvo que bajar del barco para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, en las que él mismo participó.

Luego de prestar a sus marineros para que ayuden a tomar prisioneros a los _indeseados invasores_, el mismo rey de Aesgir solicitó una reunión con el príncipe Hans, proponiéndole un nuevo tratado comercial más fuerte que el anterior.

—Eres un buen hombre, Hans —le dijo el hombre con tanta confianza como si se conocieran de toda la vida—. Príncipe, un excelente manejo de la espada, almirante, joven y apuesto. Un candidato excelente. Es una lástima que mi esposa haya casado a mi única hija con un tarado—suspiró penosamente mientras abrazaba por los hombros al joven príncipe—. Debí encargarme de eso yo mismo.

Hans suspiró con pesadez, sabía que conseguir un buen matrimonio no era algo fácil.

—Almirante —lo llamó el capitán Helgissen detrás suyo—, dentro de una hora llegaremos al puerto.

Hans Westerguard no se preocupó en dar la vuelta para mirar al hombre robusto y de cabello oscuro y ralo.

—Gracias, capitán —respondió en un tono más seco de lo que hubiese sonado días antes. El capitán se retiró y cerró la puerta tras él.

«Almirante», pensó. A veces no se decidía cual título le gustaba más. Era un príncipe en tierra y en mar, pero como el decimotercer hijo del rey Harald V, no tenia posibilidad de gobernar nada; pero como almirante era el rey de toda una flota, como esos siete barcos detrás del suyo. Se sentía poderoso y fuerte, por ese motivo, los mejores momentos los pasaba sobre el _Sirena Muda_ y el altamar. Saber que tendría que pisar nuevamente su hogar lo ponía de mal humor, justo como en ese momento.

Bajó hacia su camarote y tomó de dentro del cajón de su escritorio una piedra de amolar, sacó de la vaina a _Tyr_, su espada, y comenzó a deslizar la piedra por toda la extensión de la hoja del arma. El siseo que se escuchaba lo reconfortó un poco del pesar que significaba volver a encontrarse con su familia. Haber conseguido ese ligero mandoble por medio de una apuesta en costas escocesas fue algo incorrectamente placentero.

Sintió como el _Sirena Muda_ viraba lentamente hacia babor para adentrarse al fiordo y arribar en el puerto.

Cuando se aseguró que su espada estaba lo suficientemente filosa, le pasó un paño para limpiarla y la guardó en la vaina, que se colgó en el cinturón. Quitó la daga que se encontraba en su espalda, por debajo de la cintura, siempre oculta por la ropa, y se fijó que la hoja se encontrara en excelente estado. Al comprobarlo, la guardó en su lugar, satisfecho. Siempre se aseguraba de llevar las armas en perfecto estado: cantidad suficiente de flechas en el carcaj, la cuerda del arco en perfecta forma, espadas afiladas, ballestas cargadas, cañones limpios… él mismo se encargaba del trabajo junto con sus hombres.

Tomó el pergamino enrollado que tenía escrito el tratado y lo guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. El papel estaba sellado con el símbolo de Aesgir, colocado por el mismísimo rey y el sello del reino de las Islas del Sur, colocado por Hans, simbolizando la unión comercial de ambas regiones.

Subió a cubierta, fue hacia el extremo de la proa y se apoyo sobre el barandal, viendo como poco a poco el puerto de su ciudad se hacía más grande a medida que se acercaban. El sol alumbra con su dorada luz la ciudad dándole un toque mágico y de ensueño. Calculó que quedaba aproximadamente una hora y media de luz natural.

El príncipe llamó a un marino que estaba limpiando la cubierta.

—Dile al mozo de cuadras que prepare mi caballo —ordenó. El hombre desapareció al instante, acatando su orden.

Al atracar, fue el primero en bajar, y detrás de él, bajó un mozo de cuadras con Sitron. El hombre le pasó las riendas del caballo, Hans rápidamente se montó y se adelantó unos pasos, esperando a su escolta.

Unos minutos después, estaban caminando sobre las calles de la ciudad en dirección al palacio real. Su escudero, un niño de doce años iba a su derecha y detrás de ellos, una escolta de diez soldados.

—Buenas tardes, Príncipe Hans —lo saludó con una reverencia el jefe de mayordomos al llegar a la puerta principal del castillo—. Sea usted bienvenido nuevamente a su hogar.

—Buenas tardes —respondió el príncipe con tono áspero. El hombre no le caía mal, pero saber que estaba nuevamente bajo las órdenes de su padre y el maltrato de sus hermanos lo ponía de mal humor.

—El Rey pidió que apenas arribara fuera al Salón del Trono a hablar sobre lo sucedido en el viaje.

—Dile que iré en cuanto me arregle para estar presentable ante Su Majestad.

El hombre no dijo nada y se retiró con una reverencia. Hans no le hizo caso y le pidió a su escudero que ordenara a los criados que le preparen un baño caliente y busquen al barbero. Antes de que se retirase, le entregó el pergamino y le ordenó que lo guarde hasta que él se lo pida personalmente.

Cuarenta minutos después estaba aseado y afeitado, con sus prolijas patillas bien recortadas y el tratado con Aesgir en el bolsillo. Se acomodó su chaqueta, limpia y blanca, y se dirigió al Salón del Trono con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda.

Dos guardias le abrieron las enormes y pesadas puertas de madera al verlo llegar.

La sala del Trono era una gran habitación alargada con el trono elevado en un extremo, demostrando la posición superior del rey. Bajo éste había una mesa larga donde se sentaban los miembros del Consejo Real.

En años pasados se decidió ensancharla, cuando el rey Harald, el quinto de su nombre, decidió tener más de seis hijos.

Sobre la pared izquierda se podía ver un enorme tapiz con el mapa del reino prolijamente bordado. Sobre el trono estaba otro tapiz con el escudo perteneciente a las Islas del Sur y a un lado de éste había uno con el bordado del blasón de la familia real.

—Buenas tardes, Majestad —saludó Hans a su padre haciendo una elegante reverencia—. Altezas, Honorables Consejeros —saludó luego a los cinco hermanos allí presentes y los miembros del Consejo.

—Veo que ha decidido venir, Alteza —dijo el Rey con veneno en su voz, como solía ocurrir cuando Hans no le hacía caso alguno.

—Lamento la demora. No podía presentarme como un indigente ante tan honorables personas —la elegancia de las palabras y los movimientos suaves del príncipe ocultaban hasta cierto punto el rencor hacia algunas personas presentes. Nuevamente, el Rey realmente no lo quería allí.

Su padre se encargó durante toda la vida de mantenerlo alejado de las actividades de la corte. Claro que jamás se lo diría frente a su hijo o cualquier otra persona, pero Hans Westerguard no era ningún idiota y se dio cuenta de ello a edad temprana.

Cuando era pequeño siempre lo mantenía con un tutor estudiando, practicando bailes de salón, ensayando el arte de la espada y el arco o de caza.

A la edad de diez años, su padre decidió mandarlo en un barco a Portugal con su hermano mayor. Elof no le prestó atención en todo el viaje, ni siquiera le habló –la relación de Hans con sus hermanos nunca fue buena–, por lo que Hans pasó su tiempo libre aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre los barcos y los mares: aprendió a guiarse con las estrellas y comprender el comportamiento del agua en consecuencia a la fase lunar. Su tutor a bordo y el capitán le enseñaron todo lo que pudieron durante los tres meses de viaje. A partir de ese entonces, comenzó a vivir casi siempre sobre un barco. A los dieciséis ya se había ganado el derecho a su propio barco, el _Sirena Muda_, y logró capitanearlo con sabiduría. Ese fue el primer paso para, a los veinte años de edad, convertirse en Almirante. Ambos logros fueron hechos de precedencia en su familia, aunque su padre se los haya concedido a regañadientes y lo haya hecho pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de los demás nobles.

Todos esos años en altamar lo ayudaron a profundizar sobre las artes de la guerra y la política, perfeccionarse en la retórica; conocer distintas culturas y formas de gobierno. Había recibido entrenamiento con las armas, como corresponde a un caballero, pero además de saber leer y escribir, aprendió varios idiomas, y estudió historia, leyes y poesía. Las cicatrices en sus manos era la prueba de que en más de una ocasión tiró de las redes de pesca junto con sus hombres, había trabajado con las manos, se ha lavado la ropa cuando lo ha necesitado. Sabe pescar, cocinar y vendar una herida; sabe lo que es sufrir hambre en medio de la nada, el temor en medio de una tormenta y lo que es temer por su tripulación. Su padre lo había convertido, sin quererlo, en mejor gobernador que el mismo rey soñó con ser alguna vez pero jamás logró.

El rey no respondió y le indicó con su gotoso brazo que se sentara. Apenas se sentó, un copero se acercó y le sirvió vino en una copa.

—Príncipe Hans —habló Rangfrid, el Consejero de Guerra—, ¿podría comentarnos qué sucedió en Aesgir?

—La flota de las Islas del Sur repelió a los enemigos, ganando el favor del reino de Aesgir. Además de un nuevo tratado —sacó el pergamino y se lo entregó a un criado, quien se lo llevó al rey—. Básicamente, ellos nos bajan los impuestos en las próximas ventas que realicemos allí, nos entregan dos nuevos tipos de cereales a menor costo y el rey Mikell de Aesgir decidió vendernos armas —Hans sonrió—. Ya conocen la excelente calidad de las armas forjadas en esas tierras.

—Es bastante conveniente, Majestad —habló Wiglek, el Consejero de la Moneda y el Comercio leyendo el papel que Harald le había pasado luego de romper los sellos y ojear rápidamente las letras.

—¿Y qué ofreciste a cambio? —preguntó Harris, séptimo hijo del Rey Harald V y hermano de Hans.

—Algo de pescados, unos granos y algunos hombres —todos en la mesa se sorprendieron. Antes de que preguntaran o lo regañaran, él explicó: —. En la región de Aesgir y sus alrededores están teniendo problemas con los ciudadanos. Al parecer se asesinan unos a otros por temas religiosos sin fundamentos. El rey me confesó que los hombres que tenía para proteger las ciudades de los mismos civiles no eran suficientes, entonces le ofrecí tres mil quinientos soldados. Sólo se dedicaran a recorrer las calles de las ciudades y detener a campesinos desarmados si se presenta algún caso de violencia. —Hans bebió todo lo que quedaba de vino en la copa. El copero se acercó a llenarla, pero él colocó su palma sobre la boca de la copa, rechazando el vino—. Además, el mismo reino se encargará de darles comida y techo, armas o reparación de armaduras en el caso de que lo necesiten.

El rey asintió levemente.

—Creo que es bastante bueno, Majestad —exclamó Rangfrid—. Aunque… —susurró más para sí mismo—. Sólo falta esperar noticias del príncipe Erik en el sur.

—¿Qué sucede en el sur? —preguntó Hans.

—Hay unas revueltas en las tierras sureñas en contra de la Corona de las Islas del Sur. Al perecer, a los campesinos le llegaron noticias de Francia, sobre los reyes que fueron decapitados por sus súbditos —explicó Harris—. Erik fue con unos hombres para ver si podía solucionar el problema.

Hans había llegado a enterarse de esos acontecimientos en Francia, pero no los creía ciertos. Pero, ¿por qué recién ahora se enteraba de lo que sucedía en las Islas del Sur?

—¿Por qué no fui avisado de esta situación? —preguntó un poco enojado.

—¿Cómo querías que te avisáramos si estabas jugando con tus barquitos a la guerra? —recriminó el rey con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Hans se paró bruscamente de su asiento.

—Una carta, quizás —advirtió sin subir el tono de voz y manteniendo la compostura—. Siempre, antes de zarpar dejo el plan de viaje, está escrito con sumo detalle: qué puerto tocaré, a qué ciudad iré, cuántos días estaré allí; sólo era cuestión de ver el maldito papel.

—No se me ocurrió —Hans sabía que se estaba burlando de él, así que se mantuvo de pie enfrentando la fría mirada azul de su padre—. Bien —dijo Harald luego de unos largos segundos—. Confío en tu palabra Rangfrid —expresó volviendo al tema anterior, dirigiendo la mirada al recién nombrado—. El tratado con Aesgir queda cerrado, sin esperar a Erik, no hay forma de cambiar un documento firmado y sellado —dio un suspiro e hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar acomodar la pierna derecha, la más afectada por la gota— ¿Cuál es el siguiente asunto? —preguntó al Secretario del Consejo. Era un hombre se que encargaba de dejar acta de todo lo que se decía y acordaba durante las reuniones.

—La coronación de la nueva reina de Arendelle. Es el último asunto por hoy, Majestad.

Al escuchar sobre el reino de Arendelle, Hans recordó todo los intentos que hizo en el pasado para conocer a la princesa heredera y fueron frustrados por la mujer misma.

En los pocos viajes diplomáticos o comerciales que había realizado en Arendelle, siempre que quería hablar con la princesa le decían de modo amable y con palabras sutilmente seleccionadas que la princesa no vería a nadie.

—La princesa se encuentra indispuesta hoy, pero el Consejo Real lo atenderá con gusto —decía siempre el hombre gordo que lo atendía.

Y por lo visto, nadie, literalmente nadie, había visto jamás a la princesa heredera del reino de Arendelle. Se decía que la futura reina era tan fea y deforme que se ocultaba para no ser vista, otros difamaban que tenía un retraso mental severo y que por ese motivo sus padres la habían ocultado. También había nobles que sospechaban que los reyes jamás tuvieron un heredero y sólo fue un invento para calmar las presiones sociales.

Había un tema del que hablaban todos cada vez que se hablaba sobre el fructífero reino y en el que todos los nobles coincidían: había una segunda princesa que se metía en las reuniones del Consejo para interrumpir sobre cualquier idiotez. No participaba nunca en la reuniones, pero, según lo que le dijeron, se encargaba de recibirlos y luego de saludarlos torpemente se retiraba.

El Rey Harald entrelazó sus manos y las colocó sobre su falda.

—Señores del Consejo, pueden retirarse, agradezco la ayuda brindada en el día de hoy. Déjenme a solas con mis hijos —los hombres se pararon y al retirarse se cerraron las puertas—. Como sabrán —comenzó el monarca—, dada mi condición no puedo realizar el viaje hacia Arendelle. Uno de ustedes debe ir, ya que sus otros hermanos están ocupados con otros asuntos —hizo una pausa y miró a su hijo menor—. Sinceramente, Hans, no contaba con tu presencia para tomar esta decisión, pensaba que ibas a demorarte mucho más tiempo en altamar —dijo con un poco de repudio en la voz, dejando a un lado el protocolo requerido frente al Consejo.

Harald podía mantenerlo fuera de la corte durante largos períodos, pero Hans tenía sus propios informantes. La coronación de la princesa de Arendelle era tema viejo para él.

—Tal vez esperabas que muriera allí, pero como ves, padre, me encanta frustrar tus planes —respondió Hans con sorna. El anciano le dirigió una mirada punzante. La no respuesta de su padre le confirmó sus sospechas.

—Padre —llamó Johann, el hermano más chico luego de Hans, con el cual tenía una diferencia de cuatro años y con el que el príncipe menor se llevaba mejor. Johann siguió hablando luego de que el rey le indicara con la mirada que continuara—, si me permites opinar, creo que Hans es el más indicado para asistir a la coronación —el menor se sorprendió de que su hermano tuviera su misma idea, aunque tal vez con planes diferentes—. Es el menor de nosotros y creo que podría llegar a congeniar con las princesas mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Pienso que una buena idea, Padre —habló Jack, el noveno hijo del rey—. Quizá Hans pueda añadir un sexto reino en el tratado —inclinó su cuerpo sobre la mesa y unió sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre la tabla—; después de todo fue él quien consiguió ese alianza económica.

El rey pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

—¿Algunos de ustedes tiene algún problema con eso? —preguntó el monarca. Sus hermanos negaron alegando que cada uno tenía diferentes asuntos que atender— Lo pensaré. En tres días les daré una respuesta. Ahora retírense y llamen a los criados, díganle que traigan la litera.

Al salir del Salón del Trono Hans fue a su habitación y ordenó a sus sirvientes que le llevaran la comida allí.

Tres días después su padre lo llamó a sus aposentos privados.

—En dos semanas partirás hacia Arendelle. No eres mi opción favorita, pero eres el único libre, y quizá, sólo tal vez, el más indicado según la mayoría de tus hermanos. No lo arruines —le dijo su padre desde la cama, donde descansaba su pierna gotosa. Hans pudo observar que la gota estaba comenzando a aparecer en la otra pierna del anciano.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte por esta oportunidad —dio media vuelta y se retiró. Hans supo desde un principio que lo elegiría, todo sea posible por alejarlo.

El día antes de partir decidió preparar el baúl con la ropa necesaria. Colocó sus mejores trajes de gala, y otras prendas más simples. Llevó abrigos para la noche, pues al caer el sol en Arendelle, la tierra se volvía fría y húmeda. Esa misma noche decidió relajarse con un poco de placer.

Antes de la medianoche le pidió a su escudero que pida un caballo cualquiera en las caballerizas. Mientras el niño cumplía con el mandado, él se vestía con ropa sencilla. Tomó una capa de lana sin trabajar y se la colocó. Nuevamente, guardó la daga en el cinturón, en el lado izquierdo, siendo ocultada por la capa.

—El caballo ya está listo, Alteza —anunció el escudero cuando llegó.

Hans, con la única compañía de la luz de la luna menguante, los pocos faroles que quedaron encendidos y el sonido de los cascos del caballo sobre los adoquines, cabalgó lentamente por las calles de la ciudad y se dirigió hacia una de las calles más bajas. Se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos, pintada en colores fuertes.

La taberna estaba llena de hombres sudorosos. Allí pudo reconocer a varios soldados del castillo y de la Guardia Real. Las meseras caminaban de aquí para allá con jarras de hidromiel, _akvavit_, cerveza y aguardiente mientras algunos hombres metían sus manos bajo las faldas de las mujeres.

Se acercó al mesón le pidió una jarra de vino especiado. Aún con la cabeza gacha y la capucha, el dueño, un hombre gordo y de cabello cano, lo reconoció. Luego de un formal saludo le indicó que lo siguiera. Lo guió a una habitación detrás del comedor principal. Era otro comedor, sólo que un poco más pequeño, pero a la vez más tranquilo y ordenado. Estaba lleno de hombres consumiendo extrañas sustancias, bebiendo como el alcohol como si fuera agua, otros estaban acompañados por cortesanas entrenadas en las más finas artes del amor. La mayoría de ellos eran nobles y ricos.

—¡Egil! —gritó el hombre. A los pocos segundos apareció un joven de la edad de Hans, de contextura ancha, piel blanca manchada de pecas, ojos de color verde y cabello castaño —Tienes visitas.

Egil sonrió y se acercó a Hans y lo abrazó.

—Es bueno volver a verte—le comentó mientras ambos se sentaban frente a una pequeña mesa alejada de todo.

Egil era el más antiguo –y único– amigo de Hans desde la infancia. Hijo de Snorri, ambos vivieron en el palacio durante muchos años hasta que fueron expulsados por el rey cuando Hans tenía la edad de cinco años, por una causa que el príncipe jamás se enteró, hasta entrada la adultez.

Snorri fue, durante muchos años, el consejero del rey, y cuando fue expulsado se le quitaron los títulos y las riquezas. La amistad de Hans y Egil continuó en secreto fuera del palacio, Hans era llevado ante su amigo por su vieja nodriza, una anciana que se había encariñado con Egil.

No fue hasta más grande que Hans comprendió el enorme gesto que realizaba la mujer.

Egil y Snorri eran dueños de la taberna a donde se encontraban, que habían abierto cinco años atrás con un secreto benefactor, que era Hans.

—Siempre es bueno verme.

—Él es tan modesto —sonrió. Una mesera se acercó—. Dos _akvavit_ —pidió Egil por ambos sin dejar hablar a la mesera. La chica se retiró—. Supe que te vas a no sé qué fiesta de coronación —susurró. Generalmente sus conversaciones eran en murmullos, para que las demás personas no escuchen y descubran que el príncipe visitaba un nido de borrachos en la parte baja de la ciudad.

—Vaya, que rápido corren los rumores —suspiró. La chica volvió con dos jarras y Egil le agradeció.

—Recuerde, mi señor, que está en una taberna. Todos hablan como si estuvieran solos —Hans no lo dudó. Los gritos que se escuchaban del otro lado de la pared le daban la razón a su amigo —. Además, hay algunos soldados del palacio. Cuando están ebrios no pueden evitar hablar de los secretos que se mueven ahí dentro.

—Idiotas —los insultó el príncipe—. Sí, voy a ir. Es al norte, empieza con A—Egil asintió entendiendo hacia que reino se dirigía—. Ya tengo planes…

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó un poco decepcionado el joven. Él conocía las intenciones y deseos de Hans, pero no conocía lo necesario que era para Hans demostrarle a su padre y a sus hermanos hasta donde podía llegar, o las intenciones más profundas que rozaban la nobleza—. Esto no le hará bien, mi señor. Lo corromperá, compréndalo.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que me hace bien o me hace mal? No sabes cuento necesito esto para mí.

—Lo haces por tu padre, bien lo sabes —contestó Egil firme y desafiante, pero sin querer herir el orgullo del príncipe despreciado.

—¿Y por qué querría yo conseguir algo tan grande para mi padre? Eso no tiene sentido —refutó Hans en tono de burla.

—Para demostrarle que no eres como él piensa —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Sólo le pido, mi señor, que recuerde que el poder y la ambición no son buenos amigos cuando están juntos—habló el joven bebiendo de la jarra y con súplica en la voz—. Y que la mejor manera de llegar al poder en un lugar puro y noble no son la traición y la mentira.

—¿Y qué te da el derecho de pensar eso? Ni siquiera me conoces —replicó Hans bastante fastidiado. No iba a cancelar lo que tenía planeado por su amigo el ético. Ni siquiera tenía bien planeado lo que iba a hacer.

—De hecho, estas muy equivocado. Desde que nos separaron vienes a encontrarte conmigo, semana a semana. Soy tu único amigo, la única persona en quien confías. Aquí no eres no eres el príncipe ni el almirante o el idiota que tu padre cree que eres; aquí no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. Aquí eres tú: eres el verdadero Hans.

Hans estaba molesto. No necesitaba que le escupieran tantas verdades juntas.

—_Sin títulos ni nombres_: así era el acuerdo —dijo en un susurro y con los dientes apretados, clara señal de enfado, tanto consigo mismo como con su amigo. Tomó lo poco que quedaba en la jarra—. Créeme —se paró y apoyó las manos en la mesa pesadamente— cuando te digo no me conoces. Y tampoco a mi padre.

Se retiró sin más.

Había perdido la compostura y eso lo molestaba. Egil y esa sucia taberna eran los únicos que provocaban eso, porque él mismo Hans lo dejaba. Mantener la guardia durante todo el día lo agotaba en ocasiones.

Al pasar por el mesón, pagó a Snorri con tres monedas de oro, cinco veces más de lo que debía pagar.

El caballo trotó con paso seguro hasta el castillo. Hans estaba enojado y molesto, no con Egil, estaba enojado él mismo y con su padre, con la veracidad en las palabras de su amigo. Su amigo tenía razón: las cosas que hacía las hacía, involuntariamente, por la aprobación del rey Harald. Al príncipe le molestaba que su padre lo despreciara y culpara por algo que él no había probocado. Al entrar a sus aposentos lo primero que vio fue el ícono con la figura del rey en sus años mozos, en la pared contraria a donde Hans estaba. Una figura que estaba en cada habitación y salón de ese castillo, como si fuera un santo al que había que rendirle pleitesía.

Con rapidez y agilidad, sin moverse de su sitio sacó la daga de su cinturón y la lanzó hacia la figura de su padre. Un golpe seco sonó al atravesar una vez más la madera pintada, bastante dañada por recibir en incontables ocasiones el mismo destino.

Miró con recelo la pintura.

—La próxima vez que me veas seré un rey —habló a la pintura, escupiendo veneno en cada palabra—. Y me tratarás como tu igual.

El _Sirena Muda_ partió con las primeras luces del alba. Hans se sentía cansado, y pensar que la coronación sería en cuatro días no mejoraba la situación. Si el clima y los vientos ayudaban, llegarían a Arendelle en dos días.  
>Dio un bostezo y fue al camarote a dormir.<br>Despertó con los gritos de los soldados y el continuo golpeteo del bombo de remeros. Con un punzante dolor de cabeza, subió a cubierta y se encontró con las velas recogidas y un fuerte y frío viento del nordeste que ralentizaba el avance de la nave.

Miró en todas la direcciones, buscando un augurio de tormenta. Nada. Sólo unas nubes aisladas que no presentaban amenaza. Por más extraño que le pareció el fenómeno, decidió ignorarlo.

—Alteza —lo llamó un marino—, la cena está lista.

Hans se sorprendió ¿Había dormido todo el día?

—Iré enseguida.

Se quedó allí, de pie, observando cómo el sol se ocultaba, mientras el viento le despeinaba los cabellos.

Fue al comedor común cuando la mayoría de las personas habían vuelto a sus tareas y sólo quedaban unos pocos marineros ahí dentro.

—Buenas noches, Alteza —saludaron educadamente.

—Buenas noches, camaradas —les saludo amigablemente y con una simpática sonrisa—. Espero que mi presencia no los moleste durante la cena.

—Claro que no, Alteza —respondió uno de los hombres.

—Sólo Hans —pidió el príncipe mientras se sentaba entre dos hombres. Estos se hicieron a un lado ante su presencia, como si le tuvieran miedo—, aquí dentro somos todos iguales —les dijo no por diplomacia, sino mas bien por ser amigable.

En el transcurso de los años aprendió que para ganarse la confianza de los demás, debía ser un reflejo de ellos mismos.

—Claro, como usted desee, mi señor —respondió un muchacho con timidez. Era apenas un adolescente a los ojos de Hans.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, Alteza —habló un hombre ya entrado en años y con una enorme barriga. Hans no le corrigió lo de «alteza» porque supuso que la costumbre no sería fácil de sacarla—, pero me causa curiosidad a donde nos dirigimos. He tocado muchos puertos, pero jamás he estado en ese lugar Arandel.

—Arendelle —le corrigió— es un aliado bastante fuerte, pero jamás se ha visto a quien gobierna. Es la primera vez en años que las princesas serán vistas —habló como si estuviese relatando un cuento a un niño. Los hombres, curiosos, se inclinaron hacia él, esperando que continuara—. Es una celebración bastante aburrida llena de formalismos y gente idiota —sus hombres levantaron una ceja. El pensamiento era muy obvio: teóricamente, él pertenecía a esa gente idiota—. Es decir, ¿cuál es la necesidad —levantó la nariz, entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios— de hablar así? —dijo con una voz aguda y nasal, intentando imitar a las mujeres casadas de alta cuna que alguna vez le ofrecieron un espacio en sus camas por una noche a cambio de nada.

Los hombres rieron. Hans ya se los había ganado al hablar mal de los de su propia clase. Hans sonrió para sí mismo.

—¿Realmente hablan así? —preguntó el que había hablado sobre _Arandel_.

—¡Claro! Lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para burlarme en sus caras. Preferiría mil veces llevar a toda la tripulación a una taberna, pagar unas rondas, beber hasta hartarme y pelearme con un borracho —sonrió juguetonamente—, antes que soportar a esas personas.

—Quizás algún día se cumpla, Alteza.

—¡Claro que sí! —Hans terminó su comida, se paró de la banqueta, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de retirarse gritó:— ¡Las rameras van por mi cuenta! —alzó el puño a modo de festejo y desapareció tras la puerta con los gritos de alegría de los veinte hombres allí presentes. Se detuvo un momento allí y agudizó el oído. Entre el griterío pudo escuchar comentarios positivos hacia su persona. Sonrió, satisfecho con su sutil trabajo.

El altamar lo puso de buen humor. Esa noche durmió mejor, pensando que sus hombres, eran buenos y no tenían idea de lo que él era realmente.

Arribaron en Arendelle en el atardecer del tercer día, un día antes de la coronación.

La tripulación por fin se puedo relajar y todos aprovecharon para ducharse.

El día de la coronación de la princesa, al levantarse, Hans pidió que prepararan a Sitron, su caballo, mientras él se bañaba y afeitaba.

La ceremonia se realizaría a la tarde, y al finalizar ésta y entrada ya la noche, se realizaría la celebración oficial en el castillo.

Se vistió de manera sencilla y salió a dar una vuelta por la ciudad él solo. Las calles estaban muy concurridas, al parecer todos estaban felices por su futura reina. Los ciudadanos iban de un lugar a otro mientras se veían llegar más embarcaciones atravesando el fiordo y los invitados a la coronación se dirigían al castillo.

Luego de estar dando vueltas por más de una hora, decidió volver al barco.

Acortó camino por el mercado y desde la lejanía pudo observar el casco del _Sirena Muda_, ahora amarillento, otrora blanco. Entró al muelle para doblar a la derecha e ir al puente en donde estaba el galeón real, pero antes de poder realizar aquella acción, Sitron embistió a una chica que corría distraía por el muelle.


End file.
